


Close.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Little Things. [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Aaron asks Daryl who he's closest to in the group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where the idea for this came from and maybe everyone else will find it kind of boring but I love the little moments we don't see onscreen. I initially imagined Daryl talking about losing Beth but opted for a better world where she lives and he confesses his feelings for her to Aaron, kind of.  
> Like I said, I like the boring little details to apologies if this is just a waste of everyone's time!

  
‘Beth’

‘What?’ Aaron looked up at Daryl confused, neither of them had spoken in almost an hour.

‘You asked who I was closest to. It’s Beth’

Aaron took a moment to consider that.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speak to her’ he said finally.

When he was watching the group in the days before he approached them, he noticed Daryl kept to himself, went off on his own and mostly only communicated with Rick and Carol. He only observed him share the odd words with the rest of the group.

‘She’s not talking much now. Part a that’s my doin’, the last few nights though, she’s been back to herself a bit. ‘Roun me anyway’ Daryl spoke.

‘She’s Maggie’s sister right? I’ve never seen them speak either’ The more Aaron thought about it, he couldn’t be sure he’d ever head Beth talk or seen her with anyone in particular. She’d hung in the back of their group on the road. The night they all slept in the warehouse she’d made herself so small in a corner he’d forgotten she was there until the following morning. He had assumed she was a newer member of the group, someone they’d picked up along the way and was surprised to learn she was related to Maggie.

‘She will. Just needs time’ Daryl said.

‘She’s a pretty girl’ Aaron said gently

‘She is. And strong. She’s tough as the rest of us, you jus’ don see it right away’

They were silent for a moment before Aaron spoke again, ‘Well you’ve surprised me, not the answer I was expecting at all’ Aaron said.

‘Jus’ how it is, me an’ her, we ended up alone together for a while, I lost her but we got ‘er back and since then, it’s been all about her. I’m just not very good at showing that and she’s not back to herself yet’

Daryl was surprised to hear himself say it all out loud, especially to Aaron whom he was just getting to know.

Aaron looked at him knowingly, a small smile played across his lips.

‘So it’s like that?’  he asked

‘Huh?’

‘You love her’ it wasn’t a question.

Daryl stopped walking for a moment ‘Yeah but we ain’t together or anything, not like that y’know’

Aaron nodded his head in understanding.

‘She’s lucky to have you’ he stated.

Daryl shrugged ‘we’re lucky to have her’ he said then took off again at a pace that let Aaron know the conversation was over.


End file.
